Coming Clean
by LadyLupinLover
Summary: Lily has always hated James, and everyone knows it. So it came as a big surprise to find out they had been secretly dating. Revised and Finished


Hey everyone! I felt the need to fix this story. I knew I would never finish it, so I turned it into a one-shot. I added and changed a lot throughout the story. I'm going to be completely honest. I hate this fic. I really wanted to delete this, but I know some of you really love it. I hated having it unfinished. I also took out a couple of stupid things, like head dormitories, which we all know don't exist in Harry Potter. And I fixed a lot of grammar mistakes. Here is the newly finished and edited Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

"Lily," whined Chloe,"pass the egg."

It was breakfast time, and Lily, Chloe, and Ella had gotten there late, so the only places left were across from the marauders.

"Lily,"

"What now Ella."

"You need a boyfriend."

Chloe felt Lily freeze next to her, but she did not catch Lily's quick glance to James before replying,"I thought we've been over this, I need to concentrate on studying this year. What with NEWTS and all."

James smiled at her for about a second before turning it into a sneer and sarcastically responding, "Oh yes, of course perfect Lily wouldn't have a boyfriend. She might make an Exceeds Expectations on a test, and we all know that would be the end of the world."

" Shut up Potter, at least I know there's more to life than Quidditch."

They glared at each other for awhile before stalking out of the Great Hall. Sirius just sat there gaping, "What does she mean 'more to life than Quidditch'?"

Remus sighed, " Sirius have you ever heard the quote 'It's better to remain silent and act a fool than to open your mouth and remove all doubt?"

"No"

"Alright then, who is getting really sick of these fights between Lily and James?" asked Ella. They all raised their hands.

" We really should confront them about it. They need to know that their constant fighting is making it difficult for us all to remain friends." Ella continued

" I agree. But not all at once, because they'll close up and get angry." Sirius added.

This earned him shocked looks from around the table.

"Yes, I can be serious at times. James is my friend and I care about him. I'll go and I'll take Chloe with me, because, you know, she's smokin', and James likes me best."

This earned him disgusted looks from around the table.

"Okay then, Peter, Remus and I will save you guys seats in History of Magic.", Ella said before giving Chloe a quick, "Good luck."

"Alright then, see you later."

"So, where could they be?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know, but I know how to find out." replied Sirius. "Follow me."

Sirius led them to the Gryffindor common room .She gave him a quizzical look.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

" You'll see. Come on."

He led her up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. They were reaching for the door handle when they heard a lot of noise coming from inside

"What the hell is going on in there?" asked Sirius

Chloe looked at him sharply, "Well, why don't you open the door and find out?"

He opened the door, and they saw James breathing very heavily, sitting on his bed.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Sirius looked at him strangely "Uh James, what was that noise?"

"Oh...um...I uh...I fell down."

"Okay..., so anyway we came here to get the map."said a very disbelieving Sirius.

James's eyes bulged.

"What! No!" James calmed down a bit. "What I mean is that it's in the statue of the one-eyed witch."

"Alright, your freaking me out so we're gonna go." Sirius said.

James, looking very relieved, said, "Okay then, see you later."

Once James was sure they were gone, he said, "Lily, you can come out now."

Lily stumbled out from the bathroom.

"Wow, that was really close." James said nervously.

"I couldn't really tell, seeing as how I was in the bathroom." Lily replied irritably.

"So Lily, do you want to snog, or go to class?"

"Hmm. That's a difficult decision. If we don't go to class, I may end up making an EE on the next test." She teased

"Alright, but let me grab the map so Sirius and Chloe won't find us. I know of a lovely broom cupboard that's lovely for making out." James said, grinning.

"Good idea, let's go."

"That's weird the map should be down here."said Sirius in the tunnel that led to Hogsmead.

"Sirius, why didn't we just talk to James when he was in the dorm?"

"Because, we have to stick them in the same room together, and tie them to chairs and force them to become friends." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to him, sadly, it was.

"I'm going to Binn's class." Chloe said.

"What, and leave me here all alone? Besides, It's just HoM." Sirius said while climbing out of the statue.

"I know, but it's like Lily said. It's our NEWTS this year, and we can't afford to miss class."

"Are you sure? Not even for a quick bit of snogging in the broom cup..." Sirius turned a deathly pale.

He had just opened the nearby closet as a joke and quickly closed it again. He then turned and placed his ear on the door to see if the occupants had heard him. Thankfully, (or perhaps not) they seemed to have not noticed the disruption.

Chloe gave him an exasperated look. " Sirius. Sirius, what are you doing?"

"You will not _believe _who is in there kissing." Sirius said looking quite sickly.

"Two horny teenagers" Chloe replied not caring.

"Well, yes. But it's _Lily _and_ James _snogging. Together.

Chloe gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him. Likewise Sirius gave her a look that said he wasn't lying. A staring contest ensued. Finally:

"LILY AND JAMES!" Chloe exclaimed."This is unbelievable! Why wouldn't they tell us? Maybe they knew we would tease them endlessly."

" I would." Sirius admitted

"It seems like they do the same thing every week." Chloe said,"On Mondays they always get in fights when we have HoM. It looks like they planned it. They picked the most convenient time to miss class. I doubt Binns even knows they're sill students here."

"They plan their fights in advance. That is unMarauderish." Sirius said disgustedly.

"I don't think we should tell them about what we saw. They'll tell us on their own time and when they're comfortable." Chloe said wisely.

"But I have to spill to Remus and Peter. We need to come up with ways to make them fess up." Sirius said with glee.

Next Monday

"Potter, you arrogant prat, you disgust me!" said Lily as she and James once again stormed out of the Great Hall.

Sirius turned towards the group."Operation Catbag is about to begin. Chloe, take you're position at the portrait of Lord Biple on the 4th floor. Remus, secure the mustard and custard creams. Peter, keep lookout. And Ella, you are in charge of the flobberworms."

Ella looked apprehensive."Sirius, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ella, this is an important lesson in friendship. Sometimes you have to screw with you're friends and make them miserable..." Sirius trailed off.

Ella looked up expectantly, "Because if they keep secrets from you, you will never fully be able to trust them?"

Sirius grinned. "No, because it's fun."


End file.
